


Maybe We Found Love Right Where We Are

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape, Bottom Louis, Gang AU, Implied Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Niall is briefly mentioned, Smut, Top Harry, and Louis is 17, and ziam is there, but Harry is 24, for one line, in like one line, its never said in the fic, no actual rape occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pet?” Harry called. A moment later he heard footsteps running through the suite to him and then his arms were full of a small, pixie-like boy. Harry smiled as he felt the familiar weight and tightened his arms. “Did you have a nice day?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Found Love Right Where We Are

Harry watched through the screen as the man was shot straight in his forehead. Harry smirked and picked up his phone, texting Zayn to hang the body off the London Bridge, he wanted his message to be clear.

Just as he sent out the text there was a knock on his office door. He called for them to come in and a moment later the door opened, one of his rather...bothersome employees stepping in. “What do you need Grimshaw?” He asked lazily.

“Peterson’s acting up again,” he said coolly, hands in his pockets, “and you locked up the armory. I need the key.” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“You need the keys to the armory because it’s locked? You mean the armory that Horan unlocked this morning?” He glared at Nick. “And you know it’s unlocked which means you want my keys for something else. Maybe getting into my suite?”

“Never,” Nick shook his head. “I didn't know Horan had already unlocked it, my apologies. I’ll be going now,” he hastily exited the room. Harry rolled his eyes and lifted his phone back off his desk to see Zayn’s confirmation text. He stood and grabbed his keys, stepping out of his office and locking it behind him. He made his way to his suite, passing by all his members. He quietly unlocked the door, shutting it behind him. 

“Pet?” Harry called. A moment later he heard footsteps running through the suite to him and then his arms were full of a small, pixie-like boy. Harry smiled as he felt the familiar weight and tightened his arms. “Did you have a nice day?”

“I did!” Louis exclaimed, still holding onto Harry. “I took a bath with lots of bubbles and I used one of those things you got me that make the water turn pretty colors!” 

“What else did you do?” Harry asked him as he carried the teenaged boy into the dining room where Perrie had already set their dinner. 

“I watched some movies,” Louis said matter-of-factually, smiling at Harry. Harry nodded and sat Louis down in his chair before sitting in his own, placed directly next to the boy. 

“What do you want to do tonight?”

“I just want to spend time with you,” Louis smiled over at him.

“Then that’s what we’ll do. Now eat, sweetheart,” Louis did as he was told, picking his fork up delicately. Harry watched Louis as he ate, finishing long before the other boy. As he waited he texted Zayn to confirm he and Liam were on their way back home and undetected. Just as his phone chimed with the answering text, Louis crawled into his lap. “Are you done, love?” Louis nodded and snuggled close to Harry, humming happily. “Do you want to try again tonight? Or do you want a break?”

“I want to try. You know I’m ready.”

“Go to our room then and I’ll be in there shortly, okay?” Louis nodded and skipped off back to their room. Harry watched him until he was out of sight before making some calls. He wanted the body found at a specific time and by a specific person. After he was sure that everything would go smoothly he walked back to his bedroom leisurely, stripping slowly as he went. By the time he made it to the doorway he only had his jeans on, the black denim clinging to his legs like a second skin. Louis was completely naked and on the bed, two fingers moving in and out of him, breathy moans falling from his lips. “Are you ready for my cock?”

“Yes please Harry,” Louis whimpered, head snapping to him. “Need you so bad.” Harry smirked and walked over to stand at the edge of the bed. “Take my pants off baby and I’ll fuck you like you want.” Louis wasted no time, on his knees in front of Harry before the older boy could blink. Louis’ small hands were undoing his button and zipper swiftly, tugging down his pants as soon as he could. Harry stepped out of them and pushed Louis back on the mattress, mouthing at his neck. 

“Need anymore prep, darling?” Harry felt him shake his head and he grabbed the already open bottle of lube and slick his own length up. “Spread your thighs.” Louis had them open before he even finished the sentence, “Good boy.” 

“Thank you so much,” Louis moaned a little, Harry’s fingers trailing up and down the sensitive inside of his legs. As much as Harry wanted to tease the small boy, working him up until he was crying and begging to come, he had other matters to attend to so he lined his cock up, pushing into Louis in one stroke. Louis winced a little at the sudden stretch, trying to breathe deeply. Harry waited patiently for Louis to adjust to his size, he’s not exactly the smallest, and as soon as he got the okay nod he began a steady pace of pulling out and pushing in, angling his hips to hit that one spot inside Louis that drove him crazy. 

“You’re going to look so beautiful,” Harry muttered into his neck. “Filled up with my baby,” Louis nodded frantically, moaning constantly. 

“Baby please, I want more, need more,” Harry complied easily and sped his hips up, hands moving down to hold Louis’ waist. Louis cried out at the sudden change in pace and brought his hand down to his stomach, fingers spreading out. “G-Gonna be filled with y-your baby, Haz, just gotta c-come in me,” Harry groaned quietly and bit down on Louis’ neck. The heat was building up in his stomach and he knew he would let go at any moment and the moment Louis uttered the words I wanna be full of your cock and your baby he lost it, releasing inside Louis with a strangled cry of his name. Louis moaned as he came over his stomach, his orgasm triggered by Harry’s. After a few moments of heavy breathing Harry pulled out slowly, grabbing the small plug off the side table and fitting it inside Louis. 

“There you go baby,” he spoke softly. 

“Thank you baby. I love you so much.”  
“Love you too, my love,” Harry kissed him as gently as he could and laid down, pulling Louis against his chest before drifting off, his entire world wrapped in his arms.

*****

When Harry woke the next morning his arms were empty and the sheets cold. He frowned and sat up. “Baby?” 

“In here,” Louis called from the next room over. Harry sighed and stood, padding over through the open doorway. Louis was sat in the rocking chair in the corner as he folded small baby grows.

“What are you doing in here baby?” Harry walked over and knelt in front of him. 

“The clothes need to be folded and put away. I want the clothes put away for the baby.”

“That’s nice but you have to be pregnant….” He trailed off as Louis raised his eyebrows and giggled.

“Six weeks today,” he grinned. “I've known for a week now and I wanted to find a good way to tell you.” 

“You’re pregnant?” Harry asked, looking down at Louis’ still flat belly in disbelief. “You’re really pregnant?’

“Yeah baby, I’m really pregnant. Your baby is in my belly,’ Louis rubbed his stomach. Harry smiled and leaned down, kissing his tummy.

“We’re having a baby,” Harry whispered, eyes bright. 

“We’re having a baby,” Louis nodded, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“I promise you and our baby will always be safe. No harm will ever come to you two,” Harry spoke softly, voice genuine.

“I know baby, I know you will,” Louis kissed his head gently. “Now you will have to always take my calls in case something happens with the baby. Even if you’re busy, I don’t care what your job is or what you’re doing, me and this baby come first, always.”

“I promise pet, you will always come first, no matter what.” Louis nodded and pulled Harry up to kiss him.

**3½ Months Later**

“Baby?” Louis asked as he walked into Harry’s office, holding his swollen belly. Harry was sitting in his black leather chair, Nick across from him.  
“Yes, my love?” Harry looked at him, opening his arm in invitation. Louis took it and walked over, sitting in his lap.

“I've been craving ice cream with carrots all day and when I went to get it Perrie told me no,” he pouted and curled into Harry’s chest. 

“Why did she say no?” He frowned and rubbed Louis’ back, all his attention now focused on the teenaged boy. 

“Said I couldn't have it because I need to keep weight in check,” he whispered, rubbing his belly. 

“She said that to you?” Harry’s eyes narrowed. Louis nodded sadly and Harry stood, setting Louis in his chair. “Stay here baby,” he said sternly and hurried out, leaving Nick and Louis alone. Louis looked over at Nick warily and stayed put in Harry’s chair.

“So how has your pregnancy been going Louis?” Nick smirked over at him. 

“Really good, please don’t talk to me, Harry doesn't like it,” Louis kept his head down.

“Excuse me?” Nick was suddenly in Louis’ face, pushing the chair back. “You have no right to talk to me and treat me like that. You’re nothing but my bosses’ slut. Soon as you have that baby you’ll be gone and he’ll have someone else,” he growled. “You’ll be gone sooner if I….ruined you. See he only likes you because he’s the only one to ever touch you. If someone else were to get their hands on you you’d be gone in the blink of an eye,” Nick’s hand traveled up Louis’ thigh as the younger boy shook with terror.

“Please don’t,” he stuttered, tears forming and falling down his cheeks. “Please don’t do this, Harry will kill you!” Nick laughed cruelly.

“Please, Harry is a pussy! He doesn't deserve to the leader, I do! Then I could fuck boys like you whenever I want. And I’m going to get an early start with you,” Nick reached for Louis’ hand and pulled it to his crotch. “Rub you little slut,” Louis shook his head and tried to yank his hand away when Nick pushed the tip of a knife to Louis’ belly.” Do it or I kill your precious baby. Louis lets out a sob and slowly began rubbing over Nick’s groin.

“Please don’t make me Nick, please stop,” he begged, crying quietly.

“No. Now get out my co-” Nick was cut off by the slam of the door against the wall. 

“What the fuck is this?” Harry looked between the two. His eyes widened when he saw Louis’ fear-stricken expression and the knife in Nick’s grip. Before either of them could move or say a word Harry had his gun pulled from its holster on his side and pointed directly at Nick, cocked and ready. “Get away from my husband.”

“Husband?” Nick screeched and pressed the knife into Louis’ stomach, causing him to cry out in pain and red to stain his shirt. Harry pulled the trigger without hesitation and Nick cried out in pain, weapon falling to the floor with a clatter. He clutched his injured hand to his chest, blood flowing steadily. 

“As I said, get away from my husband before I blow your head off,” Harry’s voice was cold and calm, eyes trained on Nick. 

“You couldn't blow my-”

“Try me,” Harry cut him off and cocked the gun again. “Louis come here, baby,” he ordered, tone noticeably softer. Louis moved past Nick as fast as he could and burrowed himself in Harry’s side, sobbing. 

“I tried Harry! I tried to make him stop but he threatened our baby!”

“I know baby, I know,” Harry rubbed his back. He kept his gun aimed at Nick as he made his way over to the wall and pressed a hidden button. Less than ten seconds later Zayn and Liam burst in, their own guns raised. “I want Nick chained up in the basement. Tomorrow morning put him in the dining room. I want him naked and handcuffed and shackled.” Liam and Zayn moved instantly, dragging Nick from the room, paying no attention to his screams of agony at the pressure on his gunshot wound. Louis clung to Harry and watched the scene, still crying and sniffling. 

“I promise I tried to stop him,” he whimpered.

“I believe you, Princess,” Harry reassured the teenager. “I’ll watch the security footage so I can decide on how to punish him, though I’m pretty sure I know what I want to do.”

“Can we take a shower first?” Harry nodded and lifted Louis carefully, carrying him out of the office and down the hall to their suite. “Baby? What did you do to Perrie?” 

“You don’t need to know,” he replied simply. He set Louis on the bathroom counter before starting the shower. “Do you want me to undress you?” Louis nodded. Harry kissed him gently and pulled Louis’ shirt off, dropping it in the laundry basket.

*****  
Louis followed behind Harry as they walked to the dining room. When they entered the room, he glanced around the room and as ordered, Nick stood bare in the corner of the room. Harry smirked evilly and strode over to him. “Last night sexually assaulted my husband. I don’t take kindly to people who touch what’s mine. I don’t want to hear your bullshit excuse of how you couldn't help it,” he rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing Nick’s cock in his hand. “Well I’m going to solve that problem for you,” Harry could feel everyone’s eyes on him. “Any last words?” 

“I’m still better than you. I've got a bigger cock, I’m a better lover, a stronger leader,” he let out a pained shout as Harry tightened his grip.

“Apologize to Louis. Now.”

“No,” Nick spat, glaring at the younger man.

“Apologize and I might change my mind about what I’m going to do to you,” Harry pulled Louis over, hand sliding down to cup Louis’ bum.

“I said no,” Nick growled again.

“Then you give me no choice,” Harry looked down at Louis. “I don’t want you to see this.”

“I’m staying. I want to see him suffer,” Louis spoke with no remorse, looking at Nick like he was no better than the dirt on his shoe. Harry beamed with pride and happiness, knowing he had chosen the right person to marry. 

“Alright then, you can stay. I want everyone over here so they can watch,” he let everyone crowd behind him and Louis. Zayn and Liam stood to his left, hands interlocked between them. Louis was on his right, switching between glaring at Nick and looking up at Harry with love and adoration. Harry tightened his grip around Nick once more. He smirked at the older man. “I want you out of my warehouse as soon as I finish with you. And don’t even think about going to the police because I’ll have my eyes on you and if I even have a single reason to think you’re going to say anything to anyone, you’ll be right back here and I won’t be as merciful.” Nick just glared at him and kept his mouth shut. Harry held his hand out and Liam placed the handle of a newly sharpened meat cleaver in his grip. Nick’s eyes widened in panic and glanced down at Harry’s hand around his penis.

“No no Harry please do-” Nick was cut off by the searing pain that followed Harry bringing the cleaver down in the space between his own pelvis and Harry’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn't clear, harry chops nicks dick off


End file.
